Diversions
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Pig-Pig and Mr. Kitty find themselves a concrete shelter away from monsters that took their friends. In a means to distract Pig-Pig from leaving, Mr. Kitty uses some rather unorthodox means of keeping the boy in the shelter. Male to Male content. Adult. ttyXPig-Pig. Oneshot.


Title: Diversions

Chapter: One-Shot

Category: I Luv Halloween

Rating: R

Pairing: Mr. Kitty X Pig-Pig

Summary: Pig-Pig and Mr. Kitty find themselves a concrete shelter away from monsters that took their friends. In a means to distract Pig-Pig from leaving, Mr. Kitty uses some rather unorthodox means of keeping the boy in the shelter. Male to Male content. Adult. -Pig. Oneshot.

Warning: Male to male content. Cussing. Mr. Kitty. Adult content.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I make any sort of profit from this story. I do not own the characters and I try hard to keep them best to their original creations, because that's how they were made originally, and those are the personalities I like the most.

Other: Enjoy.

* * *

><p>There they were, pinned up against the wall, heavy breathing and panting being heard from feet away. Pig-Pig tugging at his large mask in order to try and remove it so that he could breathe better. "This is bullshit. Every-year- it' the same thing-" Mr. Kitty's gasps were hard and ragged. They had been running a while now and truth be told, Pig-Pig had no idea where Finch or Devil Lad was, or even if they were still alive.<p>

"Shit." He huffed out, finally managing to pull his mask off and laying it next to himself on the ground. He leaned back, allowing his shoulders to relax against the cold metal of the wall. "Where are we?" He said, feeling his own lung burn as he looked over at Mr. Kitty, who was currently sitting with his knees bent and his head lowered between them and his hands.

He saw the way the boy's should rose for a moment then fell down as if in a means to relax. That was right, Mr. Kitty had been hit in the shoulder by one of the heavy branches the monsters outside were carrying. It had been lucky that the branch only dislocated his shoulder rather than swipe off his head like the large slow monster had intended.

The monsters of all varying sizes and varieties had snuck out of the darkness and into the dimmed lighted streets of Turgid Meadows some hours ago. Since the first wave Mr. Kitty and Pig-Pig had managed to stick with Devil Lad and Finch. However, when one of the monsters had snatched up Finch, Devil Lad had made a mad dash to follow, leaving Mr. Kitty and Pig-Pig behind. The two other boys had meant to follow, but it was clear that the monsters were not going to let them intrude. They had poured out from every rock and dark place, slowly approaching and closing in the gap of direction following Devil Lad and Finch. The slow moving and large monsters made it impossible to tail the two others.

It had been Mr. Kitty grabbing at his hand that led Pig-Pig in the opposite direction away from the on-coming group, making sure to move Pig-Pig before he was smashed with a mallet. He had argued at first, screaming out to Mr. Kitty that they needed to go back and help Devil Lad, that there was no way in hell they could leave Finch in such a situation. Mr. Kitty was deliberate though, and he had seen the diversion that Finch and Devil Lad had managed to cause. Pig-Pig would take longer to catch on though. The large masked boy had not seen the sudden decision choice the other had made in order to save their own lives for the time being.

On their run and struggle through many other slow moving monsters that were scattered about town, Mr. Kitty had taken the hit from the branch, his whole body being knocked down for only a second. Pig-Pig had been shaken by the way Mr. Kitty's body hit against the ground, but instantly saw the way he shook his head in order to bring himself back to focus. Pig-Pig had taken the second to throw his body into the slow moving beast, knocking it into a pile of trash cans. The monster made a loud noise and took it's time getting up. Meanwhile, Pig-Pig was already grabbing at Mr. Kitty's sleeve in order to tug him to his feet so that they could continue their mad dash for safety.

It wasn't until minutes later and many, many turns through crowded streets that finally Mr. Kitty had pointed out the small building in a back yard. The fence was easy to jump, and by the look of the splattered blood and mess surrounding the back door of the house, both boys knew that no one was alive within the area. Not interested in checking too much, the boy's had shoved themselves into the large concrete shed and pushed the door shut.

Pig-Pig handed Mr. Kitty items to help blockade themselves within, making sure to look behind himself for any unwanted visitors. Both boys were silently busy at work, checking spots and moving heavy items to block the door. Pig-Pig noticed that there were no windows looking in, however, there was a very dim light till flickering somewhere above them, making sure that they were not cast completely into shadows.

Only when they both looked at each other and fell almost silent did they stop in order to drop to the ground in exhaustion.

Heaving breaths began to settle as they looked around themselves, as if uncertain that they were completely alone. Pig-Pig looked above himself, noticing that there was a short line of rafters and some boards placed above in order to make a loft. He saw a ladder that had made its way to the door, something that was now being used to block anything from getting in. "Where did they come from?" Pig-Pig's voice was low, as if unsure of how loud they could actually be without being heard.

Mr. Kitty rolled somewhat, propping himself up by forcing his body hard against the wall and pushing off with his feet. "Some guy's storage shed." He said, and pinned his ear against the wall. "Go see if you hear anything on that side." He said, and his voice was almost too bossy for Pig-Pig to take.

He rose up though, shuffling over towards the wall so that he could press his ear against the cold stone. His heart was racing and he was painfully aware of how tired and worried he was. Trying his best he made the effort to not make any sounds as he held his breath and listened. There were faded yells and screaming on the other side. The muffled sound of shuffling and car horns. Besides that, there were now heavy footsteps or sounds of immediate danger. "I think we're good?" Pig-Pig said, but even he was unsure of their safety.

"Well let's just assume that they're out there, waiting to confirm that we're in here. I don't think they can smell us…But maybe they can hear us…" Mr. Kitty said, turning to look over at Pig-Pig.

The brown haired boy glanced over at Mr. Kitty, shaking his head in agreement. Slowly, he made his way to the center of the shed, making to sit down once more on the cold ground. "What are we gonna do about Finch? We left both of 'em." He said his voice low as he drew his knees up in order to place his hands around. "What if they killed them?"

"What?" Mr. Kitty said his voice hard. "Ya' think Devil Lad and Finch would let monsters like this take them out? You're dumber than I remember." The tone was hard, but Pig-Pig thought he could hear the small trace of doubt etched in his own words.

"We gotta do something." Pig-Pig said almost worried to look up at Mr. Kitty, who he knew was currently glaring at him with some sort of disgust.

"You go get yer'self killed. I'm not going back three miles just to see that they already made it out and are gonna meet up with us later." Mr. Kitty spat out.

Pig-Pig felt his hands ball into fists as he got up. "Listen, if you're going to be a bitch then I might as well take my chances being-"

"A bitch? Please, you're the one who's the bitch. Who stood there not doing anything as his friends were being taken away and that damn swarm was closing in on us?" Mr. Kitty's tone was hard, and with his blue eyes narrowly aimed at Pig-Pig, the brown haired boy felt his stomach tighten.

He pushed his hand out in order to brush past Mr. Kitty, who was reluctant to move out of his way. "That's why I'm going back. Finch would come looking for us-"

Pig-Pig felt a hand grab at his hand suddenly, pulling him back. He felt Mr. Kitty's body pressed against his own, and instantly felt his body grow with warmth. He attempted to pull away, but found that Mr. Kitty's grip had tightened, and now his other hand was easily pinning him over and onto his chest. "Let the hell go cat-boy!" Pig-Pig growled out, feeling the way the other's cheek came to rest against the side of his head.

"Listen, there's a reason why I'm not worried about them. There's no need ta' go out there just yet and get ourselves killed. We ain't even got a plan. Finch does though; you and I both know he does. Even if he is captured, he's going to find a way out and back to us. Even if it's not intentional…The four of us…We always find each other, eventually." Mr. Kitty's tone was hard, and there was a firmness to it that made Pig-Pig wince slightly. He hated it so much when the other boy was right, when that soothing tongue of his always managed to make sense.

Pig-Pig felt the grip around his chest tighten, as if it were pulling him closer to that warm body. "Why not give into a mild deviation?"

He felt his skin crawl at the word, "De-vee- a-sion?" He muttered out, feeling Mr. Kitty rumble on the other side of his body. The face on his cheek turned slightly and then moved back so that soft lips were pressing against his ear.

"De-vi-ation. It's like doing something different…In this case like a distraction, and I've got a perfect one just for you Pig-boy." Mr. Kitty's tongue was slowly moving out and over Pig-Pig's ear, the lightly shorter boy instantly trying to pull away.

"Hey! Knock it off cat boy-" The hand that pinned down his chest was suddenly pushing lower on his body, grabbing hold of the tender area layered by clothing. Pig-Pig felt the hand roughly grab at his genitals, Mr. Kitty's hand nowhere near as delicate as Pig-Pig would have liked it to be. "Stop it you jerk!" He growled out, his elbow moving back and knocking into Mr. Kitty's stomach.

As he fell free, Pig-Pig dropped to the ground, feeling the hard floor grate against his palms. He could hear Mr. Kitty lightly growling and groaning behind him. Turning over, Pig-Pig rested his butt against the ground and looked up at Mr. Kitty, who was holding his stomach and narrowing his eyes down at him. Mr. Kitty moved so that he was standing directly above Pig-Pig, his blonde hair falling in heaps from under his mask and hood. "Hey, don't be too loud, remember those monsters are still out there, ya' don't want them finding us do ya?" His voice was hard as he leaned down, his knees gently coming to rest on the ground, "Also, don't forget that I pulled my shoulder out of place, it hurts a hell of a lot so don't-"

"Then you shouldn't be trying to wrestle with me, why not just relax." Pig-Pig growled out, trying his hardest to keep his voice low. He didn't understand why Mr. Kitty had done what he did. Normally only adults did such things…

Pig-Pig watched as Mr. Kitty's lips curled up into a smile. "You think I wanna wrestle? Well, maybe ya' can look at it that way…But I think you'll like this a lot more than normal wrestling." Mr. Kitty once again moved forward and closed the area that separated himself and Pig-Pig. The brown haired boy held himself up, feeling the urge to stand his ground sudden burst within him.

Mr. Kitty's lips were covering his own, along with a hand that was keeping a firm grip along his thigh. Pig-Pig couldn't tell where the other hand was because his eyes were glued to those of steely blue ones, gazing back at him with a cold and mocking gaze. There seemed to be a fire that was lighting up within them, as if they were excited by what was happening.

Pig-Pig suddenly felt a tongue brushing against his lips, the slickened and moist appendage gently tickling at the entrance. Pig-Pig made a move to gasp and attempt to push Mr. Kitty off of himself, but instead only aided in access into his mouth. The tongue slipped in and almost instantly began to dance to probe along the inside of his mouth. Pig-Pig couldn't help but think that the action wasn't exactly hurtful, nor was it disgusting. Mr. Kitty tasted oddly of candy along with some minty taste. He felt his body warming up, as if it were catching fire, his blood was boiling and soon enough Pig-Pig knew that he was sporting an erection.

His face grew warm as he dug his hands into both of Mr. Kitty's shoulders. The boy pulled back, tongue and all, and gave a small yell. "Ow! Hey, damaged shoulder here either be easy with it or don't fucking touch it at all." He spat out and began to press his hands lower as he leaned back on his feet and knees.

"Listen- I- I don't think we should do this." Pig-Pig huffed out, feeling Mr. Kitty push his hand along the tightening fabric of his pants. He knew the boy's hand was grazing over his growing erection, and that the other boy most definitely knew what it was. This did not stop Mr. Kitty from beginning to unzip his pants and attempt at pulling them down. "No! Hey, what are you a fag-"

"Shut up, don't act like you're not enjoying it. You're hard enough for the both of us right now and I really don't feel like putting up with your bitching and nonsense. It's fine if the two of us do something like this, we're friends anyway and we're cooped up in this shack." Mr. Kitty's tone was hard, and with the angry hint it held, Pig-Pig felt his skin crawl and his body shake. He wondered if Mr. Kitty would do what he wanted to him even if he asked him not to.

"I don't think I wanna do this-" He muttered out, feeling Mr. Kitty's hand suddenly stop as he pulled the rest of his pants down so that his organ was protruding out.

There wasn't a response that Pig-Pig was met with, only a hand grabbing along his organ in order to gently pull at it. He took in a sharp gasp of air, feeling the oddness of someone else's hand grabbing and stroking his body. Mr. Kitty was gentle too, moving his hand so that it delicately wrapped around his organ and then pulled up quickly to the mushroom shaped head. The other boy's thumb was rolling over the tip of his cock, smearing over the pre-cum that dribbled out. His body shivered when Mr. Kitty leaned forward in order to press another kiss against his lips, moving his tongue lightly over the tensed lips.

Pig-Pig placed his hands along Mr. Kitty's stroking hand, unable to form any sort of good or tight hold on the arm. Something within him held him back from stopping the other boy and from pushing that offensive hand away. Instead, he allowed for the other to begin stroking faster, his tongue demanding access into his mouth once more.

Pig-Pig couldn't handle all of the stimulation at once. His body had never experienced so many different things at once, and never with another person. Pig-Pig reared his head, feeling his balls tighten as his legs spread a little more. "Gonna come already pig-boy?" Mr. Kitty's tone was close by, hovering right into his ear. A single flick of Mr. Kitty's tongue along the outside of his ear was enough to send him over, his climax spilling out and over Mr. Kitty's hand and his own boxers. "I thought it would last longer…" Mr. Kitty said with a sharp tone. "Take your pants the rest of the way off."

Pig-Pig felt his chest heave as he took in air. The orgasm left him slightly wary and he couldn't help but feel the urge not to argue. "Why?" He asked, his tone low as he watched Mr. Kitty beginning to remove his own pants.

"Hey, will ya' jus' hurry up?" Mr. Kitty breathed out, moving his hands over Pig-Pig's lower half in order to begin helping him pull his pants and boxers the rest of the way off.

Pig-Pig felt his stomach tighten a little as he felt the cold air pressing against his legs and thighs. He wondered how Mr. Kitty was going to get off, let alone where he intended to stick the protruding organ he was sporting. "You want me to touch yours?" Pig-Pig asked his voice a little shaky as he verbally asked the thought.

"Hell no, I wanna' save it for when I'm inside of you." Mr. Kitty said, leaning over so that he was positioned once more over Pig-Pig's body. He began licking two of his fingers and then sliding them lower towards Pig-Pig's entrance. "Ya' gotta lean back more, I can't see your-"

"You're not putting anything in my ass." Pig-Pig growled out, his voice a little more shrill than he would have liked it to be.

"What? That's how two guys do it? You're not going to bitch out now-" Mr. Kitty's eyes were narrowed. "Listen, it'll be fine and it won't even hurt once I stretch you." He breathed, and moved his other hand over so that it was pinning Pig-Pig's hips to the ground.

"I just don't think I want you putting your dick down there, it's going to be-" There was a yell from the boy on the ground. Mr. Kitty had reacted fast enough to put the hand that had been holding down the hip over Pig-Pig's parted lips. He clasped the hand over and pushed the fingers in, making Pig-Pig squirm from the feeling.

"Shhh." Was the sound Pig-Pig tried to focus on while feeling the two fingers hold their position within his body. His eyes were sparking with tears and he felt the rush of blood coming back at him. His heart was racing and his body was yelling at him to get the abusive digits out. "Try to relax and exhale through your nose. It'll help." Mr. Kitty's tone was assuring, so Pig-Pig tried hard to focus on breathing more calmly and through his nose.

By the time he was relaxing against the digits, Mr. Kitty was slowly twirling his fingers within his body, splitting the fingers apart and moving them in and out. Pig-Pig felt his eyes screw shut when he realized that the feeling wasn't that bad and was actually making him feel good. The hand was slowly lifted away and placed onto Pig-Pig's organ. "You're already getting hard again. Imagine how it'll feel with my dick in you."

"You're disgusting Cat-boy." Pig-Pig chocked out feeling the fingers suddenly push further into himself. He arched his back and ground his teeth together. He couldn't imagine why it felt so good, why there were little shatters of lights going off in the back of his mind. He couldn't get the image of Mr. Kitty leaning over his body and gently pumping those fingers into him. "F-Fuck." He gasped out when Mr. Kitty suddenly pulled his fingers out.

"You can't go screaming while I'm doing this-"

"Then don't do it." Pig-Pig snapped out, watching as Mr. Kitty propped himself up on his knees while stroking his organ and layering it with spite.

"Oh please, like you're not going to enjoy it." Mr. Kitty spat out sarcastically, his eyes glancing into those of Pig-Pig's. "You're going to love this Pig-boy." He said, and there was a shiver that ran up Pig-Pig's spine.

He watched as Mr. Kitty scooted closer to him, making sure that his organ was lined up with the stretched entrance. Pig-Pig could feel the mushroomed tip slowly being pushed into his body. He attempted to move away, but was soon enough grabbed and pinned by Mr. Kitty. "You have shouldn't move too much, give the body time to adjust." He said, and Pig-Pig wanted to scream out every curse word he knew at him.

Instead, he rolled his head back and leaned on his propped elbows, parting hi legs so that Mr. Kitty could inch his way into him more. His eyes were squeezed so tightly that he wasn't sure if he could feel pain or pleasure by the time Mr. Kitty stopped within his body. When he heard the rasped breathing and the hands along his hips being lifted, he dared to part his eyes.

Mr. Kitty was above him, heaving and sweaty from under his mask. The blond hair was a mess and when he looked up into those blue eyes he was sure that he saw a faint smirk shimmering along the blue pools. Pig-Pig took in the feeling of the other boy's cock stuffing his entrance, pulsating as if to say that it were there and waiting. Pig-Pig gaped when the organ was gently and slowly pulled out only by an inch, and then slowly pushed back in. "You feel amazing." Mr. Kitty breathed out, and Pig-Pig wasn't sure how to react.

His body was shaking and he knew that if he tried to say anything his voice would betray his hidden pain. He simply made a move to push his hands up so that they intertwined around Mr. Kitty's neck. The other boy leaned his head down and they fell into an intermittent lock of kisses and moans.

It was uneasy and Pig-Pig was sure that it was foggy once Mr. Kitty began to pick up his pace as he thrust into him. He was aware of the feeling of tightness and something thick and slippery sliding in and out of his body almost too easily. The feeling of his cock as it brushed against the other boy's parted cat suit and the bare skin of his stomach. He felt the biting kisses that Mr. Kitty was leaving along his neck and collarbone, wondering why they seemed to be more painful than actually having the cat-boy buck into his ass. He felt his entire body clench up when finally he could no longer hold together his orgasm and finally made another mess over the both of them.

He would never admit it, but he delighted in the sudden feeling of his own inner walls closing and clamping down on the fully erect organ within himself, as if sucking and urging Mr. Kitty to spill into him. Once he felt the other boy's organ climax, he was aware of the hands gripping him and the lips that were pressing against his own as if they were permanently attached.

Pig-Pig felt the softening organ leaving his body, and the warm sticky trail of fluid that followed after. He sighed to himself as he made to lay on his side and try to alleviate the pain in his ass. "You're doing that thing again…" Mr. Kitty's voice was low and exhausted sounding.

"What?" Pig-Pig asked, feeling his body tense with confusion.

"Thinking…What I tell ya' about that?" Mr. Kitty's tone was almost faint. "Well…I suppose this time I'll allow it." He muttered out, and Pig-Pig saw the boy suddenly hovering over his face, their eyes once again locking. "But only if it's about me and how good you just felt." His tone was serious and mocking sounding, yet Pig-Pig couldn't help but feel the joking tone in the other boy's words.

Mr. Kitty leaned down and closed the gap, his lips filling Pig-Pig's senses with the smell of mint and candy. For some reason his mind sparked to the thought of Finch and Devil Lad being out there somewhere, but that they were safe, and that they were getting ready to find them so that their team could once more be together.

The End.

* * *

><p>I feel like I haven't been making that many chapter stories. I'm sorry for this. I know that I've got a few followers that still watch for my updates. The truth is, is that I am still very much writing. I've always been a writer, maybe not a good one, but I love it and there isn't a day where I can't do it, or stop thinking about it. I've been doing a lot of requests and stories on the sides for peoples as well as working with others on their own stories. I may have slowed down my posts here, but eventually all of my writing will be posted and known about. Some need categories added, which include my three picks of: Rise of the Guardians Riddick/ Naruto. Most of these categories have at least a couple stories for themselves so far. It's something to look forward to because I plan to make them all my leading poster 'children' within the next year.

Also, there's something wrong with the god damn 'S' key on my laptop so I'm going to apologize now for that fuck fest mess up within my writing.

Began: 7:31pm 1/9/15

Finished: 10:47am 1/10/15

-D. D. Darkwriter

-And habits that we have, they never can be changed, not because we can't, but rather because we don't.


End file.
